Music or boys?
by xoxoDesixoxo
Summary: Mikan and Ruka are brother and sister. they move to a school where Ruka's best friend goes. Mikan is pursuing music, but will the drama with the boys in her life change it all? NxM HxR SxK maybe m for later chapters, if i get any reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the First Day

"BEEP! BEEP!" Mikan woke up to that sound every day. She pushed the closest button to her, which happened to be the volume button. "BEEEEEEEEEP!" She groaned turning the alarm clock off, and getting out of bed. She walked into her closet, and came out with her school uniform. The uniform was a white button down shirt, a mid thigh length black and silver skirt, black knee length socks, and black shoes. She put her hair into a high ponytail, and went downstairs. She immediately saw her brother, Ruka, and said "so why are we going to Alice Academy again?" Ruka looked up at her, and said "because my best friend goes there, and it's a great place to go if you want to pursue music." she sighed, and took her seat next to him. They ate breakfast, and left for the school.

When they got to the school, everyone looked at the two really cool new people. Mikan said "so um, are we going to the office?" Ruka shook his head, and said "no Natsume told me he would get our schedules. Let's go find him." Mikan nodded, and followed her brother. People were probably really curious, because they looked nothing alike. Ruka had blonde hair, and azure eyes, and Mikan had long brown hair that gently waved down her back with brown eyes. They kept walking until Ruka said "Hey Natsume!" a guy with black hair and crimson eyes looked over at them, and said "Ruka." Mikan decided to keep quiet unless someone talked to her. Natsume looked over at her, admiring her beauty, but he would never tell her that. Ruka caught him looking at his sister, so he said "Mikan." Mikan's head snapped up, and she said "hm?" Ruka said "this is my best friend Natsume that I told you about." Mikan turned her gaze to the guy next to him. She said "hello." Natsume nodded, and handed them the schedules. Mikan said "hey bro. let me see your schedule!" Ruka handed over his schedule, and Mikan pouted the cutest pout. She said "we only have math, PE, and lunch period together." Some more guys walked over to Ruka and Natsume. Ruka said "hey Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, and Tsubasa." They all replied with a hey, and turned to see Mikan. She just stayed quiet while Ruka introduced her. Ruka said "oh guys this is my sister Mikan." Mikan smiled shyly at them, and said to Ruka "I am gonna go to class. See you in a little bit." With that she walked away, leaving everyone staring at her retreating figure.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

She walked away from my group, and I was still wondering why she was so quiet. Ruka had said that she was really talkative, but she didn't seem like it. Koko snapped me out of my thoughts by saying "wow Ruka, your sister is hot! Why didn't you tell us?" Ruka said "um I am her brother. Why would I say my sister is hot? That is not right." Tsubasa said "well she is too young for me, but not too young for you, Natsume." I glared at Tsubasa, and got up. I said to Ruka "I thought you said she talked a lot." Ruka said "well usually she does, but I guess she just won't talk because she doesn't know you. Anyway, you will probably get to see her a lot, because she just got a job at that café you guys like." Kitsuneme said "oh so a waitress." Ruka nodded, and said "she is also probably going to be in a lot of your classes, because she is taking instrumental lessons. But she mostly does pop singing." I said "sounds interesting, but I am still dating Luna." Yuu said "still? When are you going to break up with her? I am telling you that you should, because all of us hate her, and we hate being nice to her." Natsume said "ok I was going to break up with her today."

* * *

_Mikan's POV_

I walked into my first class of the day, Math. I hate math so much! How am I going to get through this? I was thinking about a lot of things, and didn't realize there was someone sitting next to me. I snapped out of my trance, when I heard someone greet me. I looked up to see a girl with deep green, permish hair, with emerald eyes. She said "you must be new here. I'm Sumire! Those girls over there are my best friends. The one on the left is Hotaru. She is kind of cold, but a really good friend. The two girls over there are Anna and Nonoko. Anna has pink hair and Nonoko has blue hair. Our other friend is older. Her name is Misaki, and she is like the mother of the group. You are Mikan right?" I nodded shyly, and said "yes. It's nice to meet you." Sumire smiled at me, and waved her friends over. Her friends were really kind to me, and all of us became friends quickly. I felt comfortable with them, and at the end of class we all walked to our lockers which were ironically right next to each other.

I said "hey what is your next class?" everyone looked at my schedule, and apparently I had my next class, pop basics with Nonoko and Anna. We walked to the classroom, and stopped in front of the door

We entered the room, and everyone turned to stare at us. I said "um why is everyone staring at you?" Anna said "oh they aren't staring at us." Nonoko said "they are staring at you." I looked around, and blushed bright red. Anna giggled, and Nonoko said "you will be fine, Mikan." We sat down in three seats at the back, and looked around. A group of girls were glaring at me, and I said "Anna who are they?" Anna didn't even have to look before she said "Luna and her posse. She is dating Natsume, but I heard from Koko that he is going to break up with her. She probably saw you, and your brother talking to him earlier." I glanced at Luna, and said "Wait Luna as in Luna Koizumi?" Anna nodded, and I got up. I walked over to Luna. Luna looked up "oh Mikan how lovely to see you! I see your still not eating! Wow I never thought a female dog could look that skinny!" I didn't flinch, and said "wow Luna. Haven't seen you for a year, and I have already mistaken you for a cow. Did you gain weight?" she started getting red, but didn't think of anything. I said "looks like I win this round." I walked back over to my new friends, who were laughing really hard. The teacher walked in, and we were all silent. Some girls squealed, and I just rolled my eyes. Ok he was cute, but not enough to make me want to squeal. The period went by fast, and it was time for lunch.

* * *

Natsume's POV

"Natsume. Dude pay attention. Are we going to the Café today or not?" we were in the lunch room. Ruka, Koko, and I, and we were waiting for Ruka's sister.

Mikan finally came in with our friends Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, and Misaki. She laughed at something Misaki, said and looked around seeing people staring at her. She blushed, and tried to ignore it, but I can tell it made her uncomfortable.

Ruka said "Koko, it's not good. He can't pay attention." I turned back to Ruka, and Koko, and said "ok sure. But we have practice right after ok?" Koko nodded, and Ruka just turned to his sister, who was dragging him to the line. I said "you just want to go to see her working right?" Koko smiled, and nodded. I just rolled my eyes, and looked around until I saw Luna come in. I sighed, and she sat down next to me. She said "hey Natsume!" I just nodded, and looked at Mikan.

She was talking to her brother, and her friends were already eating. Koko was talking with Sumire, and Tsubasa, Yuu, and Kitsuneme were talking to Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki. Mikan and Ruka finally got back to our table.

Luna said "wow Mikan I guess my words of advice got to you. If you eat like that you are going to turn into a pig before the end of the semester!" I looked over at Mikan, as she just smiled, and said "omg your right Luna! You can have my fries! I mean cause we all know that you're not watching your figure." I hid my laughter, as Luna just glared at Mikan. Ruka said "Wait Luna Koizumi?" Mikan nodded, and said "isn't it lovely to see her all the way out here Ruka? I mean I thought she said she wanted to be a potato farmer when we were younger."

Luna turned bright red, as everyone else laughed. I said "Luna. We're over." Luna looked shocked at me, and ran away crying. Ruka sat down by me, and Mikan said "Brother. Can you drop me off at work after school?" Ruka smiled at his cute little sister "of course Mikan." Mikan smiled brilliantly, and walked back over to her friends.

* * *

No one POV

Mikan sat down beside her brother, and began eating her chicken sandwich. Mikan started whispering/singing. "Making my way downtown. Walking fast. Faces pass." Everyone at the table turned to listen to her faint voice. She finally looked up, and blushed a light pinkish color. She said "Hey Ruka. If you come to the café today I will give you employee discount." Ruka smiled, and Koko said "what about us?" Mikan tapped her chin lightly, and said "you will have to pay the price." The guys laughed, all except Natsume, but he was still listening to every word she said. He didn't know why but this girl was so interesting.

Mikan was packing up her bags when Natsume came in. Mikan said "um hi Natsume." Natsume looked at her. "Hn." Mikan said "you here to get your stuff?" "Hn." Natsume just stared at Mikan, wondering why he found her so interesting. Mikan said "well bye Natsume." With that she walked out of the room.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox i do not own Gakuen alice or any of the awesome characters! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_please review!!!!!!!! its my frist story! so dont be too harsh on me!!!!!!!_


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter and everything! I am really new to this so my mind just keeps trying to rush things. But in the next chapter I really want to try to slow it down and make it longer. Unfortunately, it will be a little bit before I can make the next chapter. School is giving me so much homework, and my part time job is really keeping me from computer time. Sorry and thanks again for the reviews!

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AT ALL!!!!!! Can you read it?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update everyone! Ugh too much on my plate. I have basketball, winter guard, dance, and gymnastics. This chapter switches POV a lot.

Mikan's POV

After I walked out of the classroom, I walked outside to see Ruka standing by the car. I said "Hey brother! I have to be at work in 30 minutes so let's go." Ruka smiled at me, and got into the car. (the café that Mikan works at is 20 minutes away, and she needs 10 minutes to put on the uniform.)

We drove in silence for most of the ride; every now and then Ruka would say something to me. When we got to the café, I ran to the changing room so that I would have enough time to change.

Ruka's POV (you guys wanted it right?)

Mikan ran to the changing room, and I couldn't help but think that she shouldn't have to stress herself so much by getting a job. While I was thinking, Natsume and Koko showed up. Natsume looked over at me, and nodded. Koko said "hey Ruka! Did you get us a table yet?" I smiled at them, and said "no, not yet. We just got here." Mikan came out just then, and the three of us turned our attention to her.

Mikan stood in the doorway wearing a black mid thigh length skirt, a white button up shirt, a black button up vest that ended at her stomach (but the outfit didn't reveal her stomach), and black heels. She saw Koko and Natsume, and looked away. They were both staring at her hungrily, and I silently begged them not to make a move on her, my sister.

Mikan walked over to me, and said "brother, can you help me get this necklace off? I can't get it." I nodded, and she turned around. I unclasped the tiny necklace, and gave it to her. She smiled at me, and said "thank you bro. now go get a seat before it gets crowded." I nodded, and Natsume, Koko, and I walked to a booth. Koko was watching all of the waitresses, I was silently praying that my sister wouldn't get harassed, and Natsume couldn't take his eyes off of my sister.

Mikan's POV

After leaving my brother, I walked over to the front counter to check in. Hotaru was there, so I said "oh hey Hotaru. I didn't know you worked here." Hotaru looked up, and said "oh hi. I just started working here. What about you?" (In this fic, Hotaru is nice. Just pretend people!) I said "oh I just started working here too." The manager came out, and said "oh Mikan. Good you're here! I want you to take table 29's orders." I nodded, and searched the room for table 29. Of course, it just had to be my brother's table.

I walked over to the table, and said "may I take your order brother of mine?" the three of them looked up at me, and Ruka said "um. Sure, Mikan. Can I have a white chocolate mocha, with a slice of chocolate cake?" (The mocha is from starbucks. Sounds good right now.) I smiled sweetly at my brother, and wrote it down. I turned to Koko, and said "and you?" he smiled at me, with this weird glint in his eyes, before saying "I will have your number." I said "um would u like a side of rejection, or slap in the face?" Natsume smirked, and Koko said "ouch, that's harsh." I turned my attention away from Koko, and said to Natsume "please tell me you aren't going to say the same thing as that guy." Natsume shook his head, and said "don't pay attention to Koko, he is just an idiot. Anyway, I will have a cup of hot chocolate, and a piece of vanilla cake." Koko said "that guy? I'm hurt." I said "oh poor you. Would you like me to go call a hooker or something to cheer you up?" Koko shook his head, and I said "well I will put your orders in, ja." Then I walked away from their table.

Natsume's POV

I watched that beautiful girl walk away. I couldn't help but think that she was one of the most interesting people I have ever met. But she was Ruka's sister, and I don't want to ruin my friendship with him. I thought I should probably stay away from her, but everything about her made me want her. While I was in thought, she came back. she said "ok guys. Here are your orders." Mikan handed me my hot chocolate, and cake, and our hands brushed against each others. She turned away, hiding a blush, but I saw it. I just stared at her without breaking my stoic face, even though inside I was still shocked by the warmth of her touch. Another girl, gave Ruka his food, and I could see something in his eyes as he looked at her.

Ruka's POV

Mikan came over to our table, with Hotaru Imai trailing her. Hotaru gave me my food, and I blushed at how close she was to me. She blushed when I did, and turned away. She said "Mikan. I am done here, so I am going back to the counter." Mikan nodded, and Hotaru walked away. Mikan said "brother. I will be right back." With that Mikan walked off, and I could see Natsume was watching her. I said "dude. You like, my sister?" Natsume looked at me, and shrugged. Koko said "what is that supposed to mean Natsume?" I looked at Natsume, and said "you do. You can't stop staring at her." Natsume just went back to staring at Mikan, who was taking orders, and taking them back to Hotaru. Mikan took some food to some tables, and came back. She said "brother. I am done for the day, so I will just come sit with you until it is time to go." I nodded, and made room for her on the booth seat. She smiled at me, and then said "oh and Hotaru is coming over tonight, so you can have a fried over if you like." My eyes widened, Hotaru. I said "ok Mikan. You wouldn't mind if Natsume came over right?" Mikan barely glanced at Natsume before saying "no I don't mind. Whoever you want is fine." Mikan stood up, and said "I am going to go change, and then we can go. Oh yeah! Hotaru needs a ride, mind if he comes with us?" I shook my head, and watched my sister walk away.


	4. ADOPTION GIVE MY STORY A BETTER ENDING

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I have been really very late updating. Too much work D: anyway I think I am going to put my story up for adoption. I'm sure someone else could do a better job writing it. Please send me a message if you are interested in taking my story

Hearts Always,

xoxoDesixoxo

3 3 3 3


End file.
